Golf clubs, and particularly woods, have been custom made for years in order to provide the golfer with clubs which are best suited for his size, strength, etc. Custom fitting involves modification to the clubs of standard shape by means of variations in the shaft, the hand grip and the club head. The golfer is thereby aided to a certain extent, but such custom made clubs will not compensate for defects in the golfer's swing which cause the golf ball to hook, slice, etc.
There have been attempts in the past to modify the heads of golf clubs by providing an adjustable striking face, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,655,523, 2,026,749 and 2,175,598. However, the adjustment features disclosed in these patents relate to adjustment of the club face in a vertical plane which, consequently, affects only the loft of the ball and does not materially aid in controlling the direction of flight of the ball.